Sprite Chronicles the Movie: The Negative World
Note: The content of this page is non-canon. For the canon version of this movie, click here. Sprite Chronicles the Movie: The Negative World was the only movie of the series, Sprite Chronicles. Because of the reboot, the content on this page is non-canon. Plot (incomplete) The movie begins with the story of Darkness and Light and a brief recap of the events in Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light. It then explains that after Mario died, Peach mourned his death the most and Sonic entered a deep depression that lasted for a week. After Sonic's depression ended, Goku talked to him about being able to bring Mario back to life by using the Dragon Balls. Sonic and Goku, along with Shadow, Luigi, Silver, and Yoshi, then spend 3 weeks searching for the Dragon Balls and after they find all 7, they go to an open clearing so they can summon Shenron. Goku then explains to the team that Shenron might not be able to bring back Mario because since Light is stilled sealed inside Mario's body, both Mario and Light will be revived at the same time, which might be too much for the Dragon Balls. Goku then summons Shenron and wishes for Mario to be brought back to life. Shenron grants the wish and Mario then appears on one of the Dragon Balls. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Yoshi, and Luigi then take Mario to a clearing near where the Dragon Balls are and they explain their recent adventure to Mario. Mario then suggests they go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic suggests they race there and Mario agrees. After the opening credits, we see Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Yoshi stopping in the middle of a road, with Sonic bragging about his speed. Yoshi then notices that Mario and Luigi were not with them and wonders where they are. The scene then cuts to Mario and Luigi laying on the road, due to exhaustion. Sonic and the others quickly come to the Mario Bros and Sonic apologizes to them. Silver and Shadow then sense 4 people coming their way and, after Mario and Luigi got up, 4 people teleport to their location. The 4 people look like inverted clones of Luigi, Yoshi, Shadow, and Silver. The Shadow and Silver lookalikes then teleport to another location, with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver following them and leaving the Luigi and Yoshi lookalikes to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. The 5 of them then begin to fight, with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi being the victors. Trivia *This movie marks the first appearances of Yoshi, Silver, Peach, Amy, Blaze, Daisy, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi. It is likely that they will appear in season 2. *Goku's role in the movie is slightly bigger than his role in Season 1. In Season 1, he was a guest character/supporting character, but in the movie, he actually helps the plot. *It is unlikely that the Negative Characters will return in Season 2. *You Toss Me Round, the Stupid Mario Brothers Parody of You Spin Me Round, is the first sprite parody that the director has ever made. It will also be uploaded as a separate video after the movie is complete. *This is the first time that Bowser, Metal Sonic, and Bowser Jr. have roles as protaganists, as opposed to their roles in Season 1. Category:Sprite Chronicles Category:Danixdp213